


Claims Made

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Interlude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ahsoka agreed to pose for Sabine, yet that's not all that is on either of their minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vod'ika](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651429) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



> Underage marked as Sabine is only 16 here, but has been making adult decisions for herself for some time.
> 
> Situation borrowed with permission and encouragement from B_Radley.

Fulcrum watched as the young Mandalorian moved through the battle with a hard-cutting agility that spoke of strength and training, as well as grace. It made her feel nostalgia for the older clones, trained as they had been by disillusioned Mando bounty hunters. The armor and helmet was another piece of the remembering, though not all pleasant. Even if she had wound up working alongside the Nite Owls, her experience in most of her dealings with or against the Death Watch were not pleasant at all.

Well, except for those stolen moments. Grabbing the Light, when and where she could, had been a part of her life since before the fall of the Order, after all, and Bo-Katan had left an impression.

Was Wren as strong as she needed to be?

Fulcrum would see to honing the strength, as long as she could stay alive and do so.

She owed that much to a million men, to a woman who had realized her mistakes and lost so much, and to one that meant more than she had words for. Their lives might have separated her from her hunt-brother, but this little Wren of his family was now in her care.

In Wren, there was an heiress to the legacy Ahsoka Tano had been shaped in by a life illuminated by the fire of _mandokar_.

+++

The request had made Ahsoka smirk, even now, as she saw Sabine firming her resolve to see this through. There was spirit in the sheer asking, but the challenge was in following through, as Ahsoka stepped out of the simple robe she had been wearing, revealing a body that was marked both by her species and by the wars she had been forged in.

She watched Sabine map out the white markings that broke up the red-orange tapestry. She noted the way Sabine's eyes took in the scars, appreciating them as enhancing, not detracting, from the beauty of a warrior's solid body. Ahsoka, once she had matured, had not carried a gram of extra tissue, though the muscles were sleek as befitted a sprinting huntress, not rippled like those who relied on brute strength over dexterity. One partner had called her sculpted, and that adjective suited her.

She was not vain, nor was she modest. She was a woman, a huntress, a warrior… and she wore all three aspects in her skin and carriage.

"How do you want me?"

She hadn't meant to use quite that tone, thinking to take pity on the artist, yet that frank appreciation of her physique drew it out of her as naturally as she breathed. She was rewarded with a flush, a stutter in the breathing, and then Sabine's eyes came up to meet hers. How often had Ahsoka seen eyes like that staring back at her, in pain and joy alike? Even the tone of the girl's skin hearkened more to the men that she had served with. 

Those memories were pushed aside in favor of deciding just how far she was willing to push this encounter. That meant studying Sabine, deciding what her boundaries were.

"Right now, I want you there," and Sabine pointed to a stool. "We'll see about later," she added, managing a smirk that was not only credible but able to fan the fires. Ahsoka returned it, then sat where asked. Maybe she should just let the girl handle setting the boundaries for herself.

+++

Some time later, which Ahsoka had spent lightly meditating so as not to disturb the artistic energy at work, Sabine set her sketches down, then stretched her hands and back. That was enough movement for Ahsoka to come fully up, and she let her eyes linger on the young warrior.

"Can I move yet?"

Sabine nodded, so fully in her own sphere of influence that any lingering awkwardness was lost. "You certainly can. Think I can even think of ways for you to move."

Ahsoka let an eye mark raise, keeping her face schooled in the serenity that had come so easily to her hunt-mother. "Oh?"

Sabine rose and stalked forward, all predatory and sensuous in the ways that made Ahsoka tingle to her core. "You told me to name anything I wanted. The sitting is only part of that claim."

"And if I were to decide the sitting completely met the claim I offered?" Ahsoka asked, but her eyes were tracing the line of Sabine's lips, betraying her interest.

"Then I'll just have to convince you to accept an addition to it," Sabine answered confidently. "What about it, Grandma? Still have what it takes to keep up with the living?"

"Try me and find out, brat," Ahsoka invited, eyes sparking for the challenge, and Sabine had to smirk, knowing she was getting exactly what she wanted. Sabine started removing her own clothes then, stripping down without a trace of hesitation or shame.

Ahsoka remembered being a blooded warrior at sixteen. There was never a doubt in her own mind that the young Mandalorian could choose this for herself. She did get to take a long look at the sleek body on display as Sabine tossed everything out of her way, and then Sabine was straddling the older woman's thighs, hands moving to stroke shoulders and lekku alike, while their mouths came together for a kiss.

Sabine certainly knew how to do that, seemed fairly confident about where her hands were going and how to get their bodies both revved up pretty fast… so Ahsoka let her take charge, from there all the way to the floor when the stool grew too limiting.

+++

Ahsoka traced a single line down Sabine's chest, between her breasts, helping the girl wake from the doze she'd fallen into. "Little Wren, I need to leave now," she said, very softly, when waking just made the younger warrior burrow into her side and the arm holding her.

"Why? Appearances?" Sabine blinked to look at her with suspicion and anger edging in.

Ahsoka kissed her deeply to try and answer that. When she pulled back it was with a shake of her head. "No, _mando'ad_ ," she answered that. "With only a few exceptions where discretion is completely necessary, I gave up caring who knew who I climbed into bed with about the same time I walked away from the Order."

Sabine wondered who those exceptions were, but then again, Fulcrum was high up in the Rebel Alliance by all accounts. "Then why? Was thinking I'd get some more sketches before we had to be up and out with the others."

"Maybe… after my day? If you don't change your mind about drawing this grandma," Ahsoka teased her. "I need to handle a few comms, and it's—"

"—better to do those when there's not a lot of drain on the systems, like now when everyone's asleep," Sabine said, finally rolling away. "I'd like it if you came back." She moved to actually get in her bed, taking the pillow and blanket Ahsoka had floated down for them. Ahsoka drew on her robe as the warrior settled, eyes lingering a long while on the young woman before she left to go tend Rebel business.

She wondered if her hunt-brother knew just what a woman his niece was becoming, or what he would have thought of Ahsoka deciding to train her on everything short of the Force that she could, to have her own heiress, reinforcing the Mando heritage?

She closed her eyes for a long moment, just outside Sabine's door, wishing for just that moment for things to be different. Then she pressed on.

She was needed where she was, and he was needed in his role. It was just how it had to be. There was no living their lives entwined, no matter how they kept brushing against one another distantly, like this encounter with his niece. The galaxy might be a huge place, but it seemed like only a few closely tied strings were keeping it all from coming completely apart sometimes.

Fulcrum walked on, duty-bound, and let the night's joy sustain her.

**Author's Note:**

> Mandokar - the *right stuff*, the epitome of Mando virtue - a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and a lust for life
> 
> Mando'ad - child of Mandalore

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237534) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
